Sentient Species of the Galaxy
Introduction The known galaxy is teeming with life forms of various kinds, the most prominent amongst them being humanity. A handful still move around individual sectors in slow Heim Drives but most have mastered the principles of hyperspace, permitting them to exploit the network of minimal resistance hyperlanes that span the reaches of space. The races can be divided into these basic categories: Mammalian Bipedal (Humanoid), Reptilian Bipedal, Mammalian Quadripedal, Reptilian Quadripedal, Insectoid, and Computational. They are often broadly categorized into Humanoid Organic, non-Humanoid Organic, and Computational. Humanoid Organic Species that are like humans, in that they possess mammalian characteristics and are bipedal. This includes those of exotic aspects, such as the ursine Bragulans. Aquatics Homeworld: Terragen-based, first emerged on Earth in 2232 Alternative Names: Fishmen/Fishwomen, Merfolk, Mermaids/Mermen Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: United Nations, Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds Number: 26 Billion Natural Lifespans: ~125 with modern medicine, >250 with anti-aging augmentaiton Aquatics are a human-derived species that resulted from highly extensive genetic engineering efforts. Aquatics bear a resemblance to the merfolk of classic folklore and fantasy, measuring about 3.5 meters long, typically having skin shades ranging from light blue to grey, and possessing a powerful tail and both fuctional gills and lungs. While they can thrive in both freshwater and saltwater environments, their physiologies are optimized for saltwater; they are also capable of surviving outside of water without assistance for up to 24 hours. They typically live in coastal areas and are adept at marine engineering. Apexai Homeworld: Apexaia (lost) Alternative Names: Greys Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: United Solarian Sovereignty Number: 5 billion Natural Lifespans: >500 The Apexai are a race of amphibious, gray-skinned, diminutive humanoid beings that possess reduced forms and anatomical components. They are a highly technologically sophisticated society, relying on advanced technology to compensate for their individual physical weaknesses. The Apexai are also a notoriously arrogant and presumptuous race, considering other races but especially humans and Bragulans as apes and barely sentient, and most certainly beneath them. Bragulans Homeworld: Bragule Alternative Names: Shardik Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Bragulan Star Empire; small populations exist among the dispossessed of the galaxy, numbering at most in the tens of millions Natural Lifespans: <120 with modern medicine, >300 with anti-aging augmentation A severe and militaristic race of ursine appearance and power, the Bragulans are governed by a totalitarian regime noted for brutality and callous disregard for just about everything around them. Chamarrans Homeworld: Chamarra Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Chamarran Hierarchy, significant expat populations in the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth and Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya Numbers: >170 billion Natural Lifespans: ~100 with modern medicine, >200 with anti-aging augmentation A species genetically engineered from a human base for reasons unknown by forces unknown, Chamarrans much resemble catgirls of 20th and 21st century anime. They are more dangerous than their cute appearance would suggest, having by all evidence been designed as a race of supersoldiers. Exploring the psychological differences between Chamarrans and the human baseline is an interesting and very complex exercise. Even a casual survey of Chamarran behavior can reveal anthropomorphic traits, such as the tendency to identify with extended family groups ("clans"). On the other hand, those same observations of Chamarrans in action provide a mass of evidence of characteristically felinoid traits, such as the tendency to toy with prey and investigate new situations in an excessively curious and sneaky fashion. Chimaerans Homeworld: Gorasnaya Alternative Names: Grays, Stinkers Spacefaring: No, formerly Heim-capable Political Affiliations: N/A Numbers: Unknown, estimated to be low millions Natural Lifespans: ~60 with pre-atomic medical care The Chimaerans are the heavily mutated descendants of a humanoid species native to Gorasnaya. According to archaeological evidence, the Chimaeran precursor race reached its first high point circa 1950 A.D., with Heim drive technology, fledgling colonies on at least one world in the Risea Sector, and sophisticated planetary datanets. However, this was the high water mark of their independent culture; 99.9% of their population on Gorasnaya was wiped out by a bioweapon developed by the Shu'ulathoi, with the remaining 0.1% left heavily mutated. The Shu'ulathoi enslaved these survivors, stole what little technology was left from them, and used them as test subjects for further biological experimentation, leading to the Chimaerans as they are known today. The colonists, cut off from their homeworld, subsequently evolved into the Heuschrecken, or Locusts. The Chimaerans finally managed to break free from the control of the Shu'ulathoi around the time of the Zeon-Zodiac War. When the first human colonists on Gorasnaya arrived in the early 29th century, the Chimaerans had been reduced to being techno-barbarians, using technology looted from the Shu'ulathoi to fight their wars. They were largely decimated during the Haruhiist colonization of the Risea Sector, though small relict populations still exist on Gorasnaya to this day. While there are multiple Chimaeran strains, all of them share certain physical characteristics, such as gray skin, glowing yellow eyes, prominent teeth, dense muscular tissue, and an extremely high metabolism. Size is highly variable; the most common Chimaeran strains average around 6-7 feet tall, while some of the rarer strains are easily three times that size. Despite their bestial appearance and savage behavior, they are highly intelligent, with a keen grasp of tactics. Chimaerans are also notable for their utter disregard towards personal hygiene, which has led to them being nicknamed "Stinkers" by SOS Imperial Armed Forces soldiers. Dilgrud Homeworld: Dilgrudar Alternative Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Digrud Confederation, a dependency of New Anglia Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: <130 with modern medicine, >300 with anti-aging augmentation A race of physically powerful and violent humanoids who built an entire culture around their presumption of inherent superiority and right to conquest. The Dilgrud conquests in the 30th century and the resulting Dilgrud Wars against New Anglia are considered one of the galaxy's most bloody and savage periods of warfare. Eoghan Homeworld: Cinnabar Alternative Names: Koalas (derogatory) Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Eoghan United Commons Number: >250 billion (estimated) Natural Lifespans: ~70 without modern medicine, >130 with modern medicine Eoghan are a mammalian insectivore species that have speciallized bi-joints, allowing for both quadrupedal and bipedal movement. They are smaller than what humans consider standard, falling close to a meter standing bipedal (this is not considering the tail which can reach almost a meter itself), and weight 30kg. Planets that have been terraformed to Eoghan preference are only mildly beyond human tolerance, usually with higher gravity, a denser atmosphere, and a higher concentration of oxygen (generally enough to get humans high). They are known for their curiosity. ''Heuschrecken'' Homeworld: Gorasnaya (former), Tyrus (adopted) Alternative Names: Locusts Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya Number: Unknown Natural Lifespans: <70 with pre-atomic medical care, ~100 with modern medicine, >150 with anti-aging augmentation; life expectancy somewhat depressed by social factors The Heuschrecken (German: Locusts), named such by the Belkans due to their highly prolific nature at time of first contact, are a humanoid species distantly related to the Chimaerans. The descendants of Chimaeran precursor colonists marooned on the planet Tyrus after the scourging of their homeworld by the Shu'ulathoi, the first-generation Heuschrecken successfully managed to resist the Shu'ulathoi's efforts to wipe them out and came out all the more stronger for it. Accepting the fact that they would never be able to retake Gorasnaya after a failed counteroffensive against the Shu'ulathoi, the Heuschrecken consolidated their hold on Tyrus and vowed to never allow their new homeworld to fall to any invader. While they were able to drive off the Belkans, they were ultimately unable to drive off the Haruhiists, who used their superior military might to crush the "Locusts" into submission. The majority of surviving Locusts soon learned to accept Imperial authority, though organized resistance persisted for the next two centuries after the Haruhiist colonization of the Risea Sector. Locusts and Chimaerans are physiologically similar in many aspects, owing to their common ancestry; both species possess gray skin, prominent teeth, dense muscular tissue, and an extremely high metabolism. Locusts are distinguished mainly by their extreme sexual dimorphism, which resembles a mirror image of that of the Vinarans; female Locusts are frequently around 8 feet tall and almost invariably heavily muscled, while the majority of males are shorter (approximately 6-7 feet on average) and more lightly built. General intelligence levels of Locusts are comparable to those of humans. Generally, the Locusts are to Haruhiist society what the Vinarans are to Umerian society. Emigration from Tyrus is relatively high, often internally to other Haruhiist worlds or externally to the United Solarian Sovereignty and Cevaucian Ascendancy. However, various adverse social factors, such as the Locusts' propensity towards alcoholism and drug abuse, tend to make it difficult for them to succeed collectively as a species, though there are a significant number of individual exceptions. Most Locust immigrants of both sexes wind up as a disaffected and relatively poor minority, often in menial jobs. Humans Homeworld: Earth and Nova Terra Alternative Names: Terrans Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Numerous Natural Lifespans: <125 with modern medicine, >300 with anti-aging augmentation Humans are the most widely-spread, culturally diverse species in the known Galaxy. Many of the interstellar powers are human ones, or at least human-dominated. Their political ideologies span from the economic and social collectivism of the Commune to the conservative, traditional forms of the Grand Dominion. Some states, such as the Byzantine Imperium, are notoriously known for their xenophobia to the extent that their long term goal is to simply purge the galaxy of all xenos. One of the great mysteries of the galaxy is how humanity evolved almost exactly the same on two different planets. Ibla Homeworld: Ibla Alternative Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Sultanate of Klavostan Number: ~15 billion Natural Lifespans: ~100 with modern medicine 7-foot tall humanoids who had only just begun to consider gunpowder a curiousity when the Klavostanis came, the Ibla have since been loyal vassals, as the word they favor for their place in society roughly translates to. Previously not having much of a concept of religion before, the Ibla's religious observance rate now far exceeds that of relatively more secular modern Humans in Klavostan, and regions on their planet that once fought bitterly in bloody warfare now compete in other ways, such as stunning architecture for Mosques. Kryptonians Homeworld: Krypton Alternative Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Kryptonian Empire Number: Unknown, estimated at >200 billion Natural Lifespans: Unknown Kryptonians are one of the oldest sentient species in the known galaxy, having achieved starflight prior to the rise of even the city-state on Earth. The only older races are the Lost and the Locrians. Kryptonian expansion has been limited by both a cautious expansion policy followed by self-imposed isolation, thereby allowing humanity to become dominant in their part of the galaxy. Kryptonians generally appear to be outwardly human and can pass as human in most situations. Due to higher gravity on Krypton, physical traits are somewhat on the high end of baseline humans, and their senses are slightly keener than those of humans (5% greater visual spectrum, etc). ''Leben Geist'' Homeworld: Gorasnaya Alternative Names: Living Ghosts, Schismatics Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable (Veil populations only) Political Affiliations: N/A Numbers: Unknown, estimated to be low millions Natural Lifespans: <70 with pre-atomic medical care, ~90 with modern medicine The Leben Geist (or "Schismatics," as they are called by the Shu'ulathoi and later the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya) are a hybrid species, the result of human self-experimentation with Chimaeran DNA. The first-generation Leben Geist were human colonists from the Belkan Empire (hence the Germanic name they gave themselves, which literally translates to "Living Ghosts" in English) who had previously been enslaved by the Shu'ulathoi before escaping from their psychic captivity. In an attempt to gain an advantage against the Shu'ulathoi and their other slaves, these escapees attempted to splice Chimaeran DNA into their genomes; most of those who underwent the procedure simply died, but the survivors gained increased strength and endurance at the cost of diminished higher mental functions. Like the Chimaerans, Locusts, and Shu'ulathoi, the Schismatics were decimated during the Haruhiist colonization of the Risea Sector, though quite a few (particularly the more intelligent ones) managed to get offworld and flee to the Veil by stowing away on or hijacking Shu'ulathoi ships. Schismatics physically resemble humans with pale skin, bald heads, bloodshot yellow eyes, and prominent fangs. Their level of intelligence varies wildly; while there are those who still retain normal human intelligence, the vast majority of Schismatics are deranged to the point of being little more than human animals. While small relict populations of feral Schismatics still persist on Gorasnaya, the majority of them are currently found in the Veil, where they make their living as nomadic pirates and raiders. While they largely consider everything to be fair game, they have a special hatred for the Shu'ulathoi and the Pfhor due to their history of enslavement. Moogles Homeworld: Narshe, Figaro Sector Alternative Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Shinra Republic Number: Exact number unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown but long Moogles are small, white-furred inhabitants of the Narshe system of the Figaro Sector in the Shinra Republic. Their most prominent feature is a red-furred "pom pom" on an antenna atop their head. It is considered extremely rude to touch this feature on a Moogle, and greatly irritates them when it happens. Orthii Homeworld: Orth Alternative Names: Kitten Cats Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Chimera Subsector Number: Unknown Natural Lifespans: <90 with modern medicine, >200 with anti-aging augmentation A felinoid race native to the Chimera Subsector and widespread in the Wild Space of the Koprulu Zone, Orthii are literally cats in space and are known for their daring attitude, rough individualistic attitudes, and keen sense of adventure, often being seen quite far from their home, traveling to distant lands in search of excitement and creature comforts. Phosako Homeworld: Jobehda (also known as Yaga IV) Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable; prior to first contact, limited to extremely primitive nuclear rocketry Political Affiliations: Technocracy of Umeria Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: <70 with pre-atomic medical care, <110 circa first contact, <200 at present The Phosako are a species of squat near-humanoids, varying in shade from powder blue to blue-black. Their most remarkable characteristic is their eyes, which are flecked with a wide variety of colors in very unusual combinations. Phosako who expect to interact with humans on a regular basis typically wear various forms of light-masking eyewear to avoid disconcerting their comrades. The Phosako were just over a generation into the Atomic Age when the Technocracy of Umeria's first scout saucers landed on their homeworld in 2561 and asked to be taken to the Phosakos' leaders. At the time, the planet was divided into two major and several minor power blocs. When one of the major blocs attempted an attack against the orbiting Umerian starships using primitive surface to space missile batteries, this state of affairs changed rapidly. The resulting planetary conflict was resolved with many fewer thermonuclear initiations than expected thanks to the assistance of Umerian forces. Within twenty years, the Phosako discovered to their delight that the technologically superior alien federation that had invited them to join it had a form of government that would be perfectly logical and well-designed... for Phosako. To this day they do not fully understand why humans settled on such a form of government, but continue to operate cheerfully within the Technocracy using their literally superhuman powers of efficiency in small social groups such as committees. Starting in the aftermath of the Jaggan War, the Phosako became an integral part of the Umerian state, and are indeed overrepresented at the upper levels of its government, making up as much as 8% of the leadership of some ministries despite consisting only 4% of the Technocracy's population. The inner Yaga system is fully controlled by a semi-autonomous Phosako-governed agency, as the Technocrats of the time chose to acknowledge their "flags and footprints" claims to the inner system as legitimate, admiring the species' collective gallantry in sending manned missions to the near-habitable inner planet Yaga III and rudimentary automated probes to the other inner planets, despite the limits of their crude nuclear and ion propulsion systems. Pupulon Homeworld: Planet Pupulon Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Former Outlander Commissions Numbers: 'Unknown, low billions '''Natural Lifespan: '~100 A race of adorable alienoids bearing extreme resemblance to puppies. They are a shy and timid species seldom seen in the interstellar scene, and are generally peaceful and friendly. They can be found in and around the Former Outlander Commissions. Spongeworlders '''Homeworld: Spongeworld, sector H2 Alternate Names: Fatties (now fallen out of use with of the arrival of the MEH), Tubbies Sparefaring: '''Yes, limited interplanetary travel '''Political Affiliation: Minor links to Communard movements, small numbers of migrants and refugees smuggled offworld exist among the dispossesed of the galaxy Numbers: 500 million Natural Lifespan: '''~60 Spongeworlders live on a remote planet having only limited contact with the galaxy at large. Their skeleton is Spongey in Nature. They are distinct for developing a civilization which took husbandry to a highly extensive level (in praticular sponges) which was a key part of their society until a set of diseases ravaged Spongeworld. A massive plauge which ravaged many species of sponge and drove a few to extinction resulted in a major collapse in 2600. In desperation, they recreated society along socialist lines as advertised to them by a group of people led by a man named Peter Fletcher (whos name became popular among spongeworlders afterwards). Resources are tightly controlled on Spongeworld, and those who hoard are subject to rampant stickbeatings. This government does some trading with what ships come its way, usually exchanging handmade artifacts for machinery and spare parts. They have made a few attempts to move off world but these programs have been held back by limited funding and rampant corruption. Over the last decade, it was believed that they have obtained through trade a hyperdive through trade/or salvage. This has now been confirmed as Spongeworld has set out its first spacecraft into the galaxy at larger Tau '''Homeworld: T'au (former homeworld, sterilized by the Byzantine Empire), New T'au (adopted homeworld) Alternative Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Nova Atlantean Commonwealth, small enclaves in more tolerant human polities Numbers: ~5.8 billion Natural Lifespan: ~100 with modern medicine, ~250 with anti-aging augmentation Tau are bluish-gray skinned hummanoids with hoofed feet, noseless faces, and four fingers per hand, formerly native to T'au. Tau are divided into five subspecies-based castes: Fio (Earth), Kor (Air), Por (Water), Shas (Fire) and Aun (Ethereal). The Tau once had a technologically advanced empire in the modern Koprulu Zone, but its leadership eventually drove it into provoking a war with the Byzantine Imperium. The Tau Empire commited atrocities, which were met by counter-atrocities by the Byzantines, culminating in the Imperium's Great Crusade and the near-extinction of the Tau species. Some Tau refugees managed to escape, notably to the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds. Migration outside of the Commonwealth also began afterwards, although these enclaves are limited in size to at most the tens of millions. Today, the Tau population is increasing and has (in the case of the Commonwealth) become a respectable minority population. Some aspects of T'au culture endure, most notably the caste system; while the system still exists as an informal arangement, increases in cross-caste relations have given rise to an unofficial sixth caste, the Twilight caste. Ethereals now serve a similar role to that of rabbis or muftis in Tau culture, offering non-binding (but generally obeyed) opinions and advice to advance the cause of the Greater Good of society, but on the whole they have learned to function within human society effortlessly. The existance of Tau enclaves in the Commonwealth has compromised its relations with the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya (which have improved somewhat in the centuries since the Great Crusade) and the Byzantine Imperium. Thanagarians Homeworld: Thanagar Alternative Names: Hawkmen Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: New Anglia Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: <100 with modern medicine, >275 with anti-aging augmentation One of the most puzzling and interesting races in the known galaxy, the Thanagarians are essentially human in most visible and even internal respects, with one crucial difference: the wide, feathery wings that grow out of their backs. With wing spans of up to 12 feet overall (6 feet per wing) and averaging 8 feet for males and 6 for females, the Thanagarians are puzzling to biologists who study evolution, as there is no apparent natural cause or logic behind their possession of the wings. Functionally, the wings are not capable of more than supporting a Thanagarian's weight for gliding; true flight only became possible when Thanagarian metallurgy and energy technology progressed enough to refine and use the compound called "Levitanium" for flight belts. As a culture, the Thanagarians are aggressive and militaristic, though they are not mindlessly aggressive and xenophobic like other militant races and are capable of working with other species. Trill Homeworld: Trill Alternative Names: Trillans Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: New Anglia Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: <175 with modern medicine, >325 with anti-aging augmentation The Trill are a race of humanoids who look fairly human in almost every way, save for internal anatomical differences and their possession of spot lines. The spot lines are their most noted physical feature, spanning from the forehead down both sides of the hairline and neck, then down the torso and inner legs to the ankle. The race was uniified centuries ago by a culture that emphasizes science and rationalism, with most Trill religions now functionally dead (though ceremonial observations still happen as part of tradition). Vinarans Homeworld: Vinar Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Technocracy of Umeria Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: <70 years with pre-atomic medical care, <150 years at present; life expectancy somewhat depressed by social factors Vinarans are a green-skinned race of humanoids that exhibit considerable sexual dimorphism. Vinaran males are frequently over two meters tall and are almost invariably heavily muscled, while Vinaran females are typically more to human scale (~170 cm average with good nutrition) and more lightly built, though usually with a deceptive amount of high-density muscle fiber. According to a combination of archeological evidence and historical records, Vinaran civilization reached its first high point circa 500 A.D., with limited intra-system travel and a sophisticated planetary datanet. However, this was the high water mark of their independent culture; ecological crises and collective mismanagement of planetary resources resulted in a major crash to pre-atomic and in many areas pre-industrial levels of population and technology. By 800 A.D., the Vinarans were effectively trapped in the early industrial era. Growth of the small surviving Steam Age enclaves was limited by scarce energy resources and by the badly degraded planetary ecosystem. Much of the planet declined to Iron Age barbarism. This status quo persisted for nearly two thousand years, long enough that the cultural memory of Atomic Age technology was largely forgotten, until their discovery by Umerian explorers during their Golden Age, c. 2500 A.D. At the time, Vinar was remote from the centers of human colonization. Contact with interstellar civilization had little effect on Vinar's culture, though it figured prominently in the experiences of many of the more illustrious Umerian adventurers of the era. During the early years of the Fourth Wave expansion, the Umerian borders advanced to within relatively close distance of Vinar. It was a surprise to no one when the Technocracy annexed Vinar in 2946, after extended negotations with the more advanced and organized polities on the planet. While this led to large, rapid improvements in the quality of life of the average Vinaran, the Vinarans never fully assimilated into Umerian civilization. Their homeworld's lack of resources and infrastructure made it a relatively low priority for economic development. Even today, Vinar remains a backwater, with anomalously high rates of alcoholism and other drug dependencies. Emigration from the planet is relatively high, both internally to other Umerian worlds and externally to other nations in the Spinward Expanse. However, a combination of adverse social factors make it very hard for the Vinarans to succeed collectively as a species, with conspicious individual exceptions. Most Vinaran immigrants of both sexes wind up as a disaffected and relatively poor minority, often in menial jobs. Non-Humanoid Organic Airaii Homeworld: Unknown Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Former Outlander Commissions Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Airaii are a race of militaristic insectoids whose culture has never moved beyond their ideals of small group and individual combat. They are about 1.2-1.6 meters tall, cold-blooded, incapable of breathing oxygen, and possess ten limbs. Their population is hugely dynamic, as they tend to war with each other a lot and are extremely fertile; a female Airaii typically lays 100 eggs per sitting. Amplitur Homeworld: Unknown (destroyed) Alternate Names: Craboids Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affliation: Amplitur Choir/Diaspora Numbers: ~40 billion (Amplitur Diaspora in the Badlands and other shoal regions, total numbers in the Verge unknown) Natural Lifespans: >150 The Amplitur declared war on the Shepistani Republic and Grand Dominion several hundred years ago. Since their defeat at the end of the war, they have largely fled to shoal regions and the Verge; some have taken up roles as cult leaders on human worlds with insufficient protection against ESP-based attacks. In late 3400, a Amplitur Choir Vessel, a large vessel comparable in strength to Collector Monoliths, destroyed 3 GDN vessels in the Ocracoke System. The fate of the DCMA vessel Stellar Neighbor is unknown. Angmarids Homeworld: Unknown Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Former Outlander Commissions Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown Bipedal crustaceans, the Angmarids are actually five seperate subspecies sharing a common ancestor and some unifying features (notably warm blood and tentacles around their mouths). The Reef Star Angmarids possess pincers, compound eyes, and brightly-colored carapaces. Avians Homeworld: N/A Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: The Refuge (former Outlander Commissions) Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Avians are a highly varied race due to the availability and acceptance of technology to alter physical appearance. As such there cannot be said to be a "standard" size, shape, or set of colors for any of them. Generally, they can be said to be larger than birds of Terran origin and often share similar superficial appearances (beaks, feathers, and wings), but exceptions exist for nearly every feature. Gron Homeworld: Unknown Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, limited hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Independent(?) Numbers: ~10-15 billion Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Gron are a race of hardy bipedal saurians hailing from a remote world buried in the shoals of Sector H-12. As such, their access to the civilized galaxy is minimal, and they are rarely seen beyond the boundaries of the sector itself. They have some minimal degree of contact with the Iduran Confederation (see below), but are in no way an offshoot of the Iduran species. While to humans the two species appear superficially similar, the biological differences between Idurans and Gron are comparable to those between, say, humans and Tau, and no one who had seen members of both species would confuse the two for a moment. Most conspicuously, the average Gron stands three meters tall to an Iduran's 1.2. The Gron home system is reasonably well-managed, but the economic difficulties of large-scale hyperspace travel in the shoals immediately surrounding the planet make it nearly impossible for them to exercise control over interstellar distances. While hardscrabble Gron colonies can be found scattered throughout the sector (mostly by Heim drive expeditionary fleets in centuries past), these colonies are functionally independent. The Gron homeworld typically denies all responsibility for their actions, with reason. Iduran Homeworld: Idura Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Iduran Confederation Numbers: ~130 billion Natural Lifespans: <150 with pre-atomic medicine, ~180 with modern medicine, ~220 with anti-aging augmentation Idurans are small reptilians resembling velociraptors, 120 cm (four feet) tall and 120 cm long. Their bone structure differs slightly from that of humans, as their wrist bones pivot off one bone rather than two and their ribcages resemble "latticework." Their lifespans tend to be longer than humans. Unlike Earth reptiles, they are warm blooded, having a body temperature slightly higher then that of humans, although they have very great difficulty operating in cold environments. Idurans have claws on their fingers and toes capable of acting as weapons. They also have very sharp teeth and what is referred to as a "tail stump", which is probably the atrophied remains of a tail lost during evolution. They have no tear ducts; crying in either sadness or otherwise was completely unheard of to Idurans prior to its encounters with humans. They have a revulsion to eating eggs, due to the similarities to their own life cycle. Ginger acts as a stimulant on Iduran physiology, and, as stated below, disrupts females' sexual cycles. Idurans can also become intoxicated from alcohol. Idurans are seasonal breeders. They are sexually inactive for all but a few weeks of the year, at which point the females become fertile and emit pheromones which drive the males into a state of arousal strong enough to overcome all other priorities. When females consume ginger, their hormonal cycles are disrupted and they become fertile and emit pheromones immediately. After sex, females gestate their fertilized eggs for several weeks. After laying them in a suitable nesting spot, they abandon them. The hatchlings neither receive nor need parental care from either parent. Khe!Srri Homeworld: Khe!Srri Alternate Names: Prawns Spacefaring: No native capability Political Affiliations: None (significant slave/underclass population in the Orange Free State) Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown Kig-yar Homeworld: Pech (former), Eayn (adopted) Alternate Names: Jackals, Skirmishers, Tree Turkeys Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Kig-yar are one of several near-Kroot species that managed to survive the Great Crusade, and the only one to retain complete sentience (other surviving near-Kroot species such as the Kroot Hound, Krootox, and Knarloc are only semi-sentient). They diverge significantly from baseline Kroot physiology in various ways, such as an immunity to Tau pheromones and a diminished ability to integrate genetic material from their food. Kroot Homeworld: Pech (former) Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable (former) Political Affiliations: Tau Empire (former) Numbers: Extinct Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Kroot were a species of bipedal, carnivorous, and highly predatory reptilians native to the planet Pech in the modern Tau Dead Sectors. Their most notable characteristics were their habit of eating the flesh of fallen foes (a behavioral relic of their past as semi-sentient predators) and their ability to integrate genetic material from their food; Kroot who preyed extensively on a specific species would eventually take on traits from that species over time. The Kroot were one of several Tau thrall races who willingly fought for their masters all throughout the Imperium-Tau War. They were particularly notorious for their brutal treatment of captured Imperial soldiers, and they were known to eat Imperial POWs alive. Imperial retribution was particularly harsh, and their homeworld was subjected to brutal exterminatus. Their race was nearly obliterated with a bioweapon designed to kill off any remnant of the Kroots. While the baseline Kroot were rendered extinct in the aftermath of the Great Crusade, a few near-Kroot species still survive to this day within the borders of the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya, the most notable of these being the Kig-yar. Even though most authorities consider the pure-strain Kroot to be extinct, occasional sightings and reports in Wild Space still come up. Long Homeworld: Dongguan (former) Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable (former) Political Affiliations: N/A Numbers: Extinct Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Long were found in what was now Tianguo. Archaelogical evidence indicates that they had achieved space flight, with artifacts found on multiple planets in the system. Evidence indicates they were practitioners of Moshu. The entire race disappears from recorded history shortly after the arrival of Tian Xia colonists in the year 2284 Standard. Tianguo records fail to report anything on contact with the Long, or in fact, anything at all on the Long until archaelogical artifacts began to be unearthed in 3116. Mari Homeworld: Unknown Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Former Outlander Commissions Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Mari are gigantic, bipedal carnivores. They are very slow to move and think, since their former ecological niche was trapping. Generally unremarkable except that they speak in sounds too low for human ears to perceive and they tend to be surprisingly friendly if fed. They are served by the Tym. N'sss Homeworld: Unknown Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: N/A Numbers: >50 billion Natural Lifespans: Unknown The N'sss are native to the shoal regions of the Badlands (presumably located in the general neighborhood of the Grand Dominion border). They are believed to have or be seeking contact with some sort of malign extradimensional entities (see also Eoghan religion). The N'sss are very far from the humanoid biological baseline, as demonstrated by their ability to use the "step-through" hyperspace drive variant, which is infamous for its ability to drive most warm-blooded oxygen-breathers irretrievably mad. Speculatively, this may be due to quirks in the species' neural biochemistry or psychological makeup, but the true details may never become known. Overfiends Homeworld: Nippon-Bukkake (former) Alternate Names: Tentacle Monsters Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable (former) Political Affiliations: N/A Numbers: Extinct Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Overfiends (often referred to as simply "Tentacle Monsters") were a species of malevolent cephalopods notorious for abducting, enslaving, and raping humanoid females. They were a major scourge of human frontier settlements in and around the Veil around the time of the Great Crusade. After the abduction of the governess of the then-autonomous Mahou Shoujo region (now part of the present-day Eridanus Sector) in 3011, the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya launched an extermination campaign against the Overfiends; after rescuing the governess and any other captives in the Overfiends' possession, the Haruhiists subjected the Overfiend homeworld of Nippon-Bukkake to a massive and thorough orbital bombardment. Many analysts within the Holy Empire have suspected ties between the Overfiends and the Pfhor, considering their location in the Veil and their depraved activities. The fact that the Holy Empire's first contact with the Pfhor was not long after the extermination of the Overfiends is generally not seen as mere coincidence. Scron Homeworld: Unknown (possibly destroyed) Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: N/A Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown Shu'ulathoi Homeworld: Gorasnaya (former) Alternate Names: Grubs Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: N/A Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Shu'ulathoi are a race of giant grubs broadly similar to the Amplitur in terms of psionic ability and sheer malevolence. While they were able to enslave the first human colonists to arrive on Gorasnaya, they were largely isolationist and thus largely content to remain on their homeworld, particularly after their failed attempts to eliminate the Locusts. However, when the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya came to colonize Gorasnaya, the Haruhiists' military might decimated the Shu'ulathoi and ultimately forced what few remained to flee to the Veil. Much like the Amplitur, a few Shu'ulathoi in the Veil have taken up roles as independent cult leaders on isolated human worlds with poor or no protection from ESP-based attacks. Other Shu'ulathoi have formed close relations with the Pfhor. SmartWolves Homeworld: '''Kimanjano '''Alternate Names: Canis Dirus Kimanjanis Spacefaring: Co-dependent Political Affiliations: United Solarian Sovereignty Numbers: Upwards of 1 million Natural Lifespans: Unknown : "They show extraordinary intelligence, even problem-solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one... when she looks at you, you can tell she's working things out." ''- Commissar Robercz Voldovnyk, during the Bragulan occupation of Kimanjano (shortly before being eaten alive) An early attempt at gengineering gone wrong, SmartWolves are a seeded uplift species native to Kimanjano on the Solarian mid-rim. The precise origin of their kind is, as all pre-unification Sovereignty history, exceedingly fuzzy, but the presence of SinTEK markers in their DNA makes it abundantly clear they are engineered, and it is likely that the wolves were an attempt by early settlers to drive off or contain some of Kimanjano's more ferocious wildlife using an artificially enhanced seed population of wolves imported from the Earth Sphere. The attempt backfired most spectacularly, and for centuries the SmartWolf population was the most dangerous threat to human (indeed any) life on Kimanjano. Extremely intelligent apex predators, SmartWolves possess a human-level (though indubitably very alien) intellect and, owing to an overly enthusiastic feat of genetic engineering, have a rudimentary opposable "thumb" on their paws that makes them capable of tool use. SmartWolves are social predators who live in packs or "tribes." Owing to their natural superhuman senses and boosted intelligence, they are exceedingly dangerous predators that will feint, flank, and use other tactics most commonly associated with human militaries, as well as rapidly adapt to any strategies their prey may choose to adopt. Many SmartWolf populations share a symbiotic relationship with rogue nanite colonies left over from the colonial terraforming of Kimanjano, giving rise to technogenic hybrids and enhanciles who are even more dangerous than the norm for their enhanced strength and abilities, such as the commonly observed cybernetics necessary to wirelessly break into human communications systems and security tech, something the wolves have proven frighteningly adept at doing. The human settlers of Kimanjano repeatedly tried to exterminate the SmartWolves (and the SmartWolves tried to exterminate the humans right back) for over two centuries until the Bragulan invasion in the early 31st century. During the subsequent siege humans and wolves alike found themselves under threat of genocide from the aliens, resulting in an uneasy truce between the settlers and the SmartWolf tribes. Combining forces, the two species jointly retreated into Kimanjano's dense and impenetrable forests, from which they fought a protracted guerilla war against the Bragulan occuppiers that caused the invaders so much trouble humans and wolves alike managed to survive until the USMC liberated the planet in 3112. In the aftermath of the war, the fledgling Sovereignty signed treaties with the SmartWolf tribes, ceeding large parts of Kimanjano to them in exchange for a permanent peace. The only humans killed by SmartWolves since are those stupid enough to belligerently stray into their territory without prior permission. In the centuries since, several SmartWolf tribes have emigrated off-world, popping up on several Sovereignty worlds as well as on planets in Wild Space and beyond. In the USS, SmartWolves have a status as sentient citizens, although there is no record of a SmartWolf ever participating in elections or otherwise sharing in aspects of civilian Sovereignty culture. Tribes of wolves tend to keep to themselves, and are considered somewhat of a fluke of technology and a curiosity, though not one that would attract special attention amidst the teeming masses of genemods, cybrids and ARNists that populate the Sovereignty. A handful of USMC Para-Marine outfits such as the Skinwalkers and Wolf Stalkers continue to work with SmartWolf liaisons to this day, with wolves acting as spotters, pathfinders, hunters, and 175lb killing machines for Para-Marine packmates on battlefields throughout Wild Space and beyond. Tym '''Homeworld': Unknown Alternate Names: None Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Former Outlander Commissions Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Tym are tiny (foot tall or so) carnivores with eight limbs, six of which have hands (four of which are also used as feet), some fur, and a strong R-strategy in their reproduction. They make excellent technicians with their small size and natural curiosity, but there's a growing Communist movement amongst them. Their larvae are even smaller and actually eat plants for a couple of years before cocooning themselves to make the transition. Vespids Homeworld: Vespid (former) Alternate Names: Stingwings Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable (former) Political Affiliations: Tau Empire (former) Numbers: Extinct Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Vespids were a race of flight-capable insectoids native to the planet Vespid in the modern Tau Dead Sectors. Another notable Tau thrall race, they went extinct towards the end of the Great Crusade. Their closest living relatives are the Yanme'e. Yanme'e Homeworld: Vespid (former), Palamok (adopted) Alternate Names: Buggers, Drones, Roaches Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya Numbers: Unknown Natural Lifespans: Unknown The Yanme'e are the closest living relatives of the Vespids. Descendants of a Vespid sub-species branded as outcasts due to their considerable differences from baseline Vespids, large numbers of Yanme'e were exiled to the Directorate, where they were used as slave labor. After they were liberated by the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya, the Yanme'e joined their new benefactors in the Great Crusade, where they relished their chance to take revenge on those who had wronged them. The Yanme'e are a eusocial species, with their social units arranged around a single reproductive queen, several reproductive males, and numerous sterile workers of both genders. Like the Tym, they have a strong R-strategy in their reproduction and are highly adept technicians and engineers. Zigonians Homeworld: Zigon-5 Alternative Names: Lizardoids Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: United Solarian Sovereignty, Toraamal Republic Numbers: ~75 billion Natural Lifespans: ~200 without modern medicine, >400 with modern medicine, >750 with anti-aging augmentation Zigonians are bipedal reptilians, standing slightly taller than an average human, despite their slouched and forward-leaning posture, and weigh significantly less. However, because the Zigonian body never truly ceases the production of growth hormones, they can grow far larger than any human possibly can (the tallest un-augmented Zigonian was nearly 10 feet in height). Zigonian skin is composed of scales that have rudimentary chameleonic attributes. Known as a relaxed and easy-going society, Zigonians have in the past proven uninterested in military conquests in favour of an open, fun-loving society. However, an enraged Zigonian can still be a formidable foe due to the species' enormous strength and durability. Computational/Cybernetic Computational Intelligences Homeworld: N/A Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: United Solarian Sovereignty Numbers: ~50,000 Natural Lifespans: ∞ 'Computational Intelligence' is a term typically applied to Solarian AIs exhibiting intelligence significantly exceeding the human baseline. CIs are based from multi-dimensional sub-meson brain cores, typically several of them, networked through the Datasphere (in fact, the unique properties of these CI cores allow the Datasphere to exist in its current form). Sub-meson cores can be mobile (in the form of ships) but mostly they are not; their resident CI usually interacts with the rest of reality either through the Datasphere or by using proxies, in the form of remote-linked drones or cybrid organic/mechanic avatars. Nova Atlantean Posthumans Homeworld: Development largely happened on Ny Norge, Nova Australia, and Zhongguo; first prototype posthumans assembled on Zhongguo in 3087 Spacefaring: Yes, hyperspace-capable Political Affiliations: Nova Atlantean Commonwealth, small established enclaves in the Eoghan United Commons Numbers: ~25 billion Natural Lifespans: Indefinite with regular maintenance Posthumans are part of an attempt by the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth's government to refine cybernetics technologies to the effect of acheiving human immortality. A posthuman is built around a nanotechnologically and cybernetically enhanced human brain and spinal column. Said form can be placed into a variety of bodies, which it can assume control of with a fair amount of ease. Posthumans also have enhanced mental and physical abilities; they can easily calculate large sums, have considerably improved reflexes and reaction time, and have a much greater degree of control over their emotional state. The cyberization process also has the side effect of neutralizing psionic ability. While the Commonwealth's population see their form of posthumanity as the next stage of human development, the processes required to convert a normal human to a posthuman are still expensive and time-consuming to perform due to the extremely sensitive nature of the work; as such, only a relatively small fraction of the Commonwealth's population has been upgraded to posthumanity. Posthumans make up the vast majority of the upper echelons of Nova Atlantean society. Category:Character Information